lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tattle-tail
This is the first episode of MGC X LL X MLP. In this episode: *Eep finds out that Jack likes Mary. *Pinkie Pie starts her very own blog *Mari and Patch's playdate goes unexpected Plot Eep the Nosy Mouse The episode starts in the Camptown meadow, where the MGC is playing Ring Around the Rosy. After they fall down for the last time. Jack says that Ring Around the Rosy really means that they are sick, but posies are the cure and they don't have any, their skin blackens and they all die. Mary gets scared, while Bo Peep scolds him because it was her game. Teddy tells Jack that Ring Around the Rosy is just a game and that they won't die. Jack doesn't care and rides off on his skateboard, only to be stopped by Eep, and asks him to follow him into a bush. Eep asks who Jack likes. Jack says he doesn't like anyone. Eep says his Eepie sense concurred that he likes someone, but he's not sure who. Eep asks for hints for who he likes. Jack does not want to tell him. Eep continues to antagonize him until Jack gives a clue-she has blonde hair. Eep has written down five people-Mary, Applejack, Bah Peep, Bow, and Mari. Jack gives another clue, she likes flowers. Mary and Mari both like flowers. Jack gives a final clue-her initals are MQC, but he says Eep will never guess and runs back to his house. He reclines on the couch and watches an episode of Mutant Alien Dinosaurs, where two dinos are repeatedly hitting each other with chicken drumsticks. After the show is over, he switches to a channel where two adults are telling each other that they love each other, one more than the other, and then they kiss and strip their clothes, which is not shown because it is innapropriate for younger viewers. Jack shows disgust and discovers why shows are rated for 'sexual content'. Eep approaches his door and tells him he found out who he likes-Mary! Jack acts skeptical about it but accidentally says that he loves her. Eep laughs at him and runs away to tell the other kids. Pinkie Post Meanwhile, in Ponyville, Pinkie Pie is bored because nothing fun happened in the past three days. Then Pinkie Pie wonders if she is becoming boring. Then she thinks if she turns boring the rest of Ponyville will banish her to live with her family on the rock farm. Pinkie Pie loves her sister Maud, but her rock farm life was boring. Pinkie thinks she needs to get recognized more, not just in Ponyville. Pinkie goes to Twilight's castle to get some advice on how to get popular. Twilight gives her a book called 'Social Media Sites'. Pinkie wonders how the book is going to help her get popular. Twilight also gives her a strange device called a laptop, that Doctor Whooves invented the week before. Pinkie remarks that he must be years ahead of his time. Twilight says its the latest thing since Silly Ponz. Pinkie goes back to Sugarcube Corner to read the book and use the laptop. She also grabs a cupcake on the way to her room. She opens up the laptop. She knew how to use one, since Mr. and Mrs. Cake had one. She opened up the book and found a list of social media sites: *Ponyhoof (Facebook) *Nicker (Twitter) *Ponterest (Pinterest) *Hooftube (YouTube) *Ponstagram (Instagram) Or you could create your very own social media site! Here is the link: Pinkie Pie decides to make her very own blog-called Pinkie Post. Playdate Plans Meanwhile, in Lalaloopsy Land, Mari and Patch are both walking down the street and run into eachother. They say hi to each other and ask each other how they were doing. Patch asks Mari if she can come over to his den. Mari says he can't because apparently she has to plan a party, but she says after she plans it, he can come over to her house and play. She goes home to ask her mom. Patch is thrilled at the idea of having a playdate with Mari because he thinks she is the funnest girl in their group, and makes a list of what they can do: *Build a town with his new blocks *Paint while wearing smocks *Run around outside *Climb a tree *Take a ride on a scooter or on a bike *Go to the park or the zoo *Make a fort *Play resturant and supermart *Share toys *Play a video game Mari is at her house and has finished planning Bo Peep's older sister's Sweet Sixteen. She asks her mom if Patch can come over. Her mom says that a BOY never came over to their house before for a playdate. Mari says that Patch is one of her best friends. Her mom says its okay. Mary has a thought in which she and Patch sing Hello Friend. Gossip and Rumors Jack vows to kill Eep with a mousetrap after he found out that he liked Mary. He then draws a ugly picture of him on a piece of paper, and then crumples it and throws it in the trash. Jack's mom asks him what's wrong, but he lies and says he's fine. Eep runs over with his notebook to the meadow, where all the girls are. He tells them that he found out who Jack likes. Teddy, Bo Peep, Baa Baa, and Mary are anxious to find out if Jack likes one of them. Eep then spills the beans. Mary faints, while the other girls laugh out loud. Mary asks how Eep found out that Jack likes her. He then shows her his notes. Baa Baa asks if Mary likes Jack. Mary says "no, of course not. He's such a goofball, but then again he is kind of..........." Baa Baa laughs at her. Bo Peep scolds her. She doesn't believe that Mary and Jack like each other because Eep once spread a rumor that she and Jack liked each other after being his wife in the Farmer in the Dell game. Eep says Jack said he loved Mary himself after he figured it out. Bo Peep believes him. Bo Peep, Baa Baa, and Teddy yell "JACK LOVES MARY! MARY LOVES JACK!" and "JACK AND MARY SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES MARY PUSHES THE BABY CARRIAGE.! THAT'S NOT IT THATS NOT ALL THE BABY IS DRINKING ALCOHOL! SUCKING HIS THUMB, PEEING HIS PANTS, DOING THE HULA HULA DANCE!" Eep asks where they got the song from. Teddy says that they got it from Wikipedia. Mary's feelings are hurt, and tries to tell the other kids, but they don't listen. Bo Peep, Teddy, Baa Baa, and Eep form a club called "The Mary and Jack Shippers Club". Bo Peep asks what shipping is. Eep says that shipping is the desire by people for two people to be in a romantic relationship. The four bully Mary and leave her all alone. They go to Eep's house to spread it on the web. Cyberbullying Note: the MLP and MGC plot collide in this chapter Eep shows the girls his brand-new computer that his grandparents gave him. Baa Baa wonders how they are going to tell everyone that Jack and Mary are to be shipped. Eep says that they are not old enough to have Youtube, Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, or Pinterest accounts. The kids then discover a website for all ages and people-Pinkie Post. They click on a button that says "JOIN THE HERD" Pinkie Pie is delighted to have people visit her website so she types a message to them welcoming them. The kids type that they are excited to be part of a social media site. Pinkie asks them what is up. Eep tells Bo Peep to type that Mary and Jack love each other, but she says that it would be against her better judgement. Eep hits her and tells her that she needs to stop acting like a Mary Sue in order to ship Mary x Jack. Bo Peep sighs and types in the entire story, with a little help from Eep, Baa Baa, and Teddy. They also tell Pinkie about the shipping club. Pinkie asks if she can join the Mary and Jack Shippers club. They say she can, and she can invite all her pony friends to be in her club too. Pinkie invites Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Spike, Lyra, Bon Bon (aka Special Agent Sweetie Drops), Derpy, Doctor, Vinyl, and Octavia. Fluttershy and Derpy are excited to be in a club. Rarity and Octavia find that it is pointless to have a shipping club. Doctor is trying to make sense of this, and Vinyl doesn't listen to Pinkie's lecture because she is listening to music. Pinkie shows the other ponies her blog and the club and story. She tells them to all type something Derpy: hi mgc Octavia: I should have stayed home Lyra: HUMANZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Bon Bon: M and J must be bFFs like me and ly Doctor: What exactly IS shipping? Eep: oh come on doc ur the smartest pony in the world Twilight: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR Spike: Twilight is smarter than Doctor! Vinyl: cool Fluttershy:.......... Baa Baa: So Pinkie Pie, are you going to invite the rest of ponyville to join the club Pinkie: mayb Rainbow Dash:uhifudbuiduivbuihbvudygvhjgydvgejeysvg AJ: tryyuiujgn ton usee tyghhis fancyyyyy technologgggy Rarity: AUGH Teddy: HONEY HONEY HONEY Bo Peep: My sister is turning 16. All: NO ONE CARES! Bo Peep........... Pinkie: Guys, stop! We need to talk about Mary and Jack Derpy: k um mary is rlly good at gardening and jack is a good athlete and stuff Eep: She means to tease them about how they like each other you dunce! Derpy:...... Pinkie: no don't tease people eep Eep: stop being a mary-sue Pinkie: fine all 15 of us ponies will tease them tbc Category:MGC X LL X MLP